Dominic Wintergarden
Dominic Wintergarden is the main role prince in the fifth installment of the franchise A Cinderella Story: A Christmas Wish, he's the main love interest of Katherine Decker also know as Kat. Story Dominic was walking the street with his friends Noah and Jackson as Skylar told them that she and her friend want to go shopping, his friends try to convince him to go out with Skylar to be his girlfriend but Dominic replied that he want a real relationship not a fake one, wich he tell his friends that he had to go to work in a result for his friends to mock him. He then receive smoothie on his shoes after Kat was pushed by her stepsisters to admire him, he came to Kat for help her get up has his friends angrily blame at for messed up Dominic shoes wich they tell them its not her fault but they didn't listen to him and leave with hatered for Kat. Dominic of course worked as the new Santa Claus for the mall fall in love with Kat that he doesn't reconized first as she hide her identity, Dominic tries to tell his father about a group that he's the manager but his father seem to be preoccupied by his phone call, disappointed he go to his job and tell Kat about his story but of course later he finally reveal himself to Kat who decide to make him wait for the christmas Gala to show her real identity, because Kat (Like all the other girls in the franchise thought that a guy like him will never get with a girl like her because of her condition) because she want him to see if he really care for her, he then decide to bring her to his friends who doesn't seem to like her at first sight and reveal her as "The Smoothie Girl" and mocked her Kat heartbroken left telling Dominic to stay away from her. Later he was looking at her song after she forgot her song book and think that he messed things up, then during the Gala Joy who take Kat name try to seduce him and want to be with him so she can keep him for herself and can have his fortune, but Kat enter the Gala and was on stage much to Joy and Deiandra anger, Dominic go to see her followed by Kat's stepmother Skylar try to stop him but he told her that they will never be togheter since he is already in love with Kat, he go see her on stage as the snow queen, after she sing he then take her to his father as she reveal the frauds her stepmother and stepsisters does his father then tell him that he's proud of what he's doing after he find the group at the end he dance and kiss Kat. Category:Humans Category:Male Love Interest Category:Male Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Opposing Faction Category:A Cinderella Story Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interests in Sequels